criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Hunger Planes
The Hunger Planes (Case #84, or Case #28 of Pacific Bay) is the fourth case of White Peaks, the twenty-eighth case of Pacific Bay, and the eighty-fourth case of the game. Case Background Chief Marquez ordered Amy Young and the player to head to White Peaks' dangerous volcano summit in search for an Osprey Airlines flight reported missing two weeks prior to the events of this case. Amy and the player found Bobby Prince—one of the passengers and Amy's ex-boyfriend—alive, after which Pacific Bay's Mountain Rescue escorted him back to the police station. The rescue mission was anything but a simple rescue mission as the player found Captain Harry Hugo roasted alive over a lava pit in the White Peaks volcanic summit. To Amy, it seemed that the survivors were desperate as if Captain Hugo was labeled as plausible bait, but to the player, it was declared murder as the victim's face suggested that he was roasted and skinned alive and died a slow but painful death. The player didn't hesitate to ship the body to Roxie Sparks for autopsy. In the case's shocking moments, Bobby Prince was incriminated to be Captain Hugo's killer after evidence found him guilty of grand homicide. Amy was aghast when the player found Bobby guilty of grand homicide, to which he thought the player made a mistake, but Amy sought to put her game head back on when she presented evidence of Bobby's guilt during the moment of his arrest. Amy snapped at Bobby for his wanton lies and demanded him to tell the player the truth, and so Bobby complied. Bobby had no food and/or hope and didn't like the revelation that Captain Hugo kept his greedy self as the man of the spotlight—specifically Captain Hugo and Bobby looked for help, but when an avalanche throttled the two, Captain Hugo took everything away from Bobby and left him for dead. Bobby survived the avalanche, but was bereft of his survival supplies thanks to Captain Hugo's thievery. Bobby was starving, so he pounced on Captain Hugo, smashed his head with a broken plane controller, and then tied the pilot to a spit allowing Captain Hugo to be roasted over the lava. Bobby controlled his cannibalistic instinct after Amy's arrival, but Amy didn't care about Bobby anymore and alas the player took Bobby to court. Bobby told Judge Dante he had to do anything to survive as if there was no tomorrow. Judge Dante gave Bobby 30 years in jail with mandatory psychological counseling for the cannibalistic murder of Captain Hugo aside from the jokes he cracked before issuing the final judgment. The arrest stunned Amy to no end as although she was glad to be back in White Peaks, she realized her childhood life were all lies all along—forcing her to take refuge in the snowy hills to clear her mind of the lies which lie within her youth. Frank Knight had to talk some sense into Amy as the outcome was more than what she could handle not to mention the player telling her that there's always hope and good within her. Due to Amy having to take time off following the events of a mentally-challenging arrest, Duncan Young opted to help Chief Marquez check up on Alice Blick whilst Frank was given the task of tending for a faded movie star named Celine Dernier. Moreso Russell Crane opted to restore a lost picture of Stella Dernier (Celine's twin sister) and give the picture back to Celine. Besides that, the player informed Celine that Stella was one of the Night Walker's victims, and alas the player vowed not to stop until the masked creature was placed behind bars, no matter the cost. Victim *'Captain Harry Hugo' (roasted alive over a lava pit) Murder Weapon *'Rotisserie' Killer *'Bobby Prince' Suspects C84BPrince.png|Bobby Prince C84CDernier.png|Celine Dernier C84BHugo.png|Betty Hugo C84MPeel.png|Marcus Peel C84ABlick.png|Alice Blick Killer's Profile *The killer uses herbal toothpaste. *The killer can sew. *The killer takes travel sickness pills. *The killer wears fur. *The killer has a frostbite. Crime Scenes C84LavaA.png|Lava Fields C84LavaB.png|Abandoned Camp C84ObservatoryA.png|Old Observatory C84ObservatoryB.png|Observatory Storage C84DebrisA.png|Crash Site C84DebrisB.png|Survivors' Shelter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lava Fields. (Clues: Victim's Body, Camping Supplies) *Talk to Bobby Prince about what he saw on the mountainside. (Prerequisite: Play Lava Fields as a task) *Investigate Old Observatory. (Prerequisite: Talk to Bobby; Clues: Torn Photo, Airplane Locker) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Autographed Picture) *Examine Autographed Picture. (Result: Celine Dernier) *Ask Celine Dernier why she blamed the victim. (Prerequisite: Celine identified) *Examine Airplane Locker. (Result: Coded Note) *Analyze Coded Note. (09:00:00) *Ask Betty Hugo what she was doing on that plane. (Prerequisite: Coded Note analyzed) *Examine Camping Supplies. (Result: Snowshoes) *Analyze Snowshoes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer can sew) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Rotisserie; Attribute: The killer uses herbal toothpaste) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Crash Site. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Pilot's Hat, Food Trolley, Flight Manifest, Bones) *Examine Pilot's Hat. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes travel sickness pills) *Examine Foot Trolley. (Result: Sick Bag) *Examine Sick Bag. (Result: Taunting Message) *Ask Marcus Peel why he sent a sick bag to the victim. (Prerequisite: Taunting Message unraveled) *Examine Bones. (Result: Skeleton) *Examine Skeleton. (Result: Celine's Dog) *Talk to Celine Dernier about her dead dog. (Prerequisite: Skeleton identified to be Celine's Dog's) *Examine Flight Manifest. (Result: Flight Manifest) *Analyze Flight Manifest. (12:00:00) *Investigate Observatory Storage. (Prerequisite: Flight Manifest analyzed; Clues: Black Box) *Examine Black Box. (Result: Flight Recording) *Analyze Flight Recording. (12:00:00) *Talk to Betty Hugo about her fatal fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Flight Recording analyzed) *Ask Alice Blick what she thought of the victim. (Prerequisite: Play Observatory Storage as a task) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Survivors' Shelter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Fabric, Snowman, Locked Radio) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Life Vest) *Ask Marcus Peel why he sabotaged the victim's life vest. (Prerequisite: Life Vest restored) *Examine Snowman. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *Talk to Alice Blick about the message she left on that snowman. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) *Examine Locked Radio. (Result: SOS Message) *Talk to Bobby Prince about his distress message. (Prerequisite: SOS Message unraveled) *Investigate Abandoned Camp. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Object, Gloves) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Flight Controller) *Analyze Flight Controller. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Fingernails) *Analyze Fingernails. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a frostbite) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what Celine is up to. (Available after unlocking the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Old Observatory. (Prerequisite: Talk to Celine; Clues: Faded Drawing) *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Celine's Drawing) *Give Celine back her drawing. (Prerequisite: Celine's Drawing restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Check on Alice. (Available after unlocking the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Crash Site. (Prerequisite: Talk to Alice; Clues: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Faded Journal) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Alice's Journal) *Analyze Alice's Journal. (06:00:00) *Give Alice her journal back. (Prerequisite: Journal analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lava Fields. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture) *Analyze Picture. (06:00:00) *Inform Celine about her sister's death. (Prerequisite: Picture analyzed; Reward: Earmuffs) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *The title is an obvious reference to The Hunger Games, a popular multimedia franchise created by Suzanne Collins. *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:White Peaks